Dream arc
by TurtleAttack
Summary: The Straw Hats are on their way to a new adventure in the New World. Suddenly a strange girl appears, who wants to join the crew. Who is this girl? why does she want to join this crew? and what does she know about the 'island of Dreams?
1. an unexpected guest

'Oi, Luffy! there's a sea king ahead of us. you need any help?' Zoro reported from the crow's nest. 'No, I'll be fine.' Luffy shouted back. he ran towards Sunny's head and looked at the giant beast, which looked like a giant sheep-bunny-fish. 'SANJI! WE'LL HAVE LOTS OF MEAT TONIGHT!' just when he was about to attack the beast the Sea king started to sing some kind of weird song. as soon as the notes reached Luffy's ears he fell asleep. the Sea king grabbed Luffy with his mouth and threw him into the sea. 'LUFFY!' screamed chopper while he was about to jump after him. Luckily Nami grabbed him in time. 'DON'T! you're a hammer too, remember?' 'But Luffy can't stretch when he's asleep!' Chopper cried. at that moment the door to the kitchen burst open and a girl with half-long, messy, brown hair jumped out. The girl ran to the side where Luffy just fell in the water. She made a quick movement with her right arm in the air and placed it on deck afterwards. Right before her a bunch of water fell down. After all the water flew back into the sea, an unconscious was laying on the place where the giant waterfall just appeared. The she turned to the sea king. She placed her arms straight forward and said: 'Mizu Water Blast'. An enormous amount of water came out of her palms and blast the Sea King away.

'What was that?' 'what happened?' Usopp, Franky, Robin and Brooke ran towards the head deck and looked at the scene. 'Who's that girl?' Usopp asked. 'that's what I wanted to know.' Said Zoro, who just came down from the crow's nest. He pointed a katana to the girls neck. 'Don't hurt the lady. Let her explain.' Said Sanji angry. The girl smiled at Zoro and softly pushed the katana aside. She turned to Chopper who rushed towards Luffy. 'Sensei, may I? you have no reason to fear me. I already saved his life.' The strange girl said calmly. Chopper looked at her and thought about what he should do. He didn't know why but he stepped back from Luffy to give the unknown girl some space. The others didn't say a thing. They trusted Choppers decision, but they stayed alert. The girl walked to Luffy and kneeled down next to him. She placed her hand on his chest and closed her eyes. A few second later she stood up and took some steps backwards with an open hand in front of her. Luffy's mouth opened and the water he swallowed came out. He immediately started coughing. The water flew towards the girl. She turned to Zoro and said half-smiling: 'I am water.' 'Water?' said Franky 'but.. a logia type? Could there be such a Devil's fruit?' 'Yes, I ate it' the girl said while facing Franky. 'What's your name?' Robin asked. 'My name is Kayleigh'. 'How did you get on the ship? No, more importantly, why are you here?' asked Nami. Just when Kayleigh opened her mouth to say something, a loud yawn was heard from behind her. Everyone turned around

'Oh great! You're awake!' Kayleigh said. 'That was a great nap! Hmm? Who are you?' Luffy asked. 'I'm Kayleigh. I just saved you from drowning.' 'Oh is that so? That's great! Arigato!' 'Now I have a favor to ask you.' 'hmm? Which is?' 'Allow me to join your crew.' Everyone was in shock. 'Why do you want to join our crew?' Brooke asked. 'I've got my own reasons and I don't have to tell you if I don't want to.' 'Why would we allow you in our crew?' Zoro asked hostile. 'I've lived my entire life in the New World. I know a lot about this sea. That could come in handy.' 'It's okay! You can join!.' Luffy smiled. 'NAAANIIII?' everyone yelled except for Robin and Sanji. 'SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL! Should I call her Kayleigh-san? No, Kayleigh-chan is way better!' Sanji muttered. 'How can you let her join so easily?' 'We can't trust her!' 'What are you thinking?' the crew wasn't really happy with Luffy's decision. 'She saved my life, didn't she?' said Luffy. 'She did. Maybe her powers can come in handy as well.' Said Robin. 'On who's side are you?' asked Nami 'Arigato! I'll try not to be a burden.' Kayleigh smiled widely. 'Kayleigh, could you tell me about your Devil's fruit? Water is the weakness of Devil's fruit users, so how can yours be water?' Robin asked. 'Of course! I ate the Mizu Mizu No Mi, a logia type, which means my body is water so I can't drown. If, however I fell into the sea, I won't be able to move or use my powers. If I'm not dragged out in time, I will most likely starve or implode because of the water pressure. Yet it's still a Devil's fruit ability. Kairoseki and dry salt are a big deal to me. I'm powerless when one of those two things touches my skin.' 'How interesting!' 'Really Robin, On who's side are you? What I'd like to know is how you got on the ship! We've been on open water for a week now!' Said Nami. 'Well, to be honest, I've only been here for 2 days.' 'ONLY 2 DAYS? How?' 'I saw your ship pass by when I was training, so I thought I'd drop on. I've been waiting for you guys.' 'You've… been waiting?' 'There aren't a lot of strong pirate crews you know. I want to sail on the ship of the next pirate king. After what I read in the news papers 2 years ago, I knew I wanted to join this crew.' Everyone stared at Kayleigh. 'Soka! Well I think we can trust you after all! Welcome aboard!' Nami said after a while.'YOSH! Let's have a party to welcome our new nakama! SANJI! Prepare the food!' Luffy cheered.

Not long after he said that, everyone was having a good time. Everyone. Except for 2 people. Kayleigh sat on the mast and looked down at her new nakama. She just stared. She studied everyone carefully. Luffy was eating; Brooke was playing music; Chopper, Franky and Usopp where dancing; Sanji was cooking and flirting with Nami and Robin, who were enjoying themselves.

'You're not really acting like a pirate, although you say you want to be one.' A voice next to her said. Kayleigh looked up. Zoro sat next to her. 'When did you-? never mind. What do you want?' she said. 'I want to know if I can trust you. You may have won the others but I won't be that easy.' 'I saved you captain. Wasn't that enough?' 'It should be. But not for me. You didn't tell us everything back there, did you? What's the real reason you wanted to join us?' Zoro and Kayleigh looked at each other. Then Kayleigh turned her head and her hand reached to her chest. She grabbed something. It was a necklace. Zoro hadn't noticed it before. At the necklace hung a diamond which was blue but shined red. 'If you really must know, I made a promise to a friend who passed away some time ago.' 'I see. I don't have to know the story.' 'you don't get to know.' They were silence for quite some time. 'Don't get me wrong.' Kayleigh said 'I'm not going to care about you guys, just because we're in the same crew now. And I recommend you stop caring as well, at least for a while.' 'Why would I do that?' Zoro asked 'I'll tell you and everyone in the morning.' 'Why not now?' 'I don't want to ruin the party.' 'Why not?' 'Because everyone looks happy.' 'So you do care about us already.' 'What? Nooo! I don-… Why would I-.. SHUT UP!' And she jumped down. Zoro watched how she joined the party and danced with Chopper. She was weird. She did fit in though. Maybe she wasn't that bad after all. But when she pushed Zoro's katana aside, she embarrassed him. He wouldn't forget that easily. Zoro jumped down so he could drink some sake.


	2. tell me what you know

The next day, everyone woke up to Brooke's wake-up song. 'STOP IT BROOKE!' Usopp screamed 'WE'RE AWAKE! WE'RE AWAKE!' just a normal morning for the Straw Hats. 'Does it always go like this?' Kayleigh asked Robin, while they dressed themselves up. 'Most of the time, yes!' Robin smiled 'Well, I better get used to it then.' Everyone gathered in the eating room for breakfast. 'NAMI-SWAAAAN! ROBIN-CHAAAAN! KAYLEIGH-CHAAAAN! I MADE SOME PANCAKES FOR YOU!' 'OOH! Sanji! That looks gooood!' Luffy reached to grab a pancake but Sanji saw him coming and pushed Luffy's hand away. 'DON'T TOUCH IT! It's for the ladies!' 'Arigato, Sanji-kun!' said Nami while she poured syrup over her pancake. Robin just smiled at Sanji. Kayleigh wasn't really used to attention like this so she just took one and softly said 'Arigato'. 'AH! Kayleigh-san! I didn't ask yesterday, but would you mind showing me your panties?' Brooke asked. Kayleigh seemed uncomfortable with that question and didn't know where to look. Sanji punched Brooke in the face 'SHE WON'T SHOW THEM' he said angry.

'Oi, Kayleigh. You said you'd tell us something. Why don't you start now?' Zoro said after everyone finished breakfast. 'That's true' Kayleigh said. 'Navigator-san, Nami is your name, right? Anyway, where's the calmest log poses pointing at?' 'straight forward, we're on course. Why do you ask?' Nami responded. 'The island we are heading to is called Paradoan, also known as 'The Island of dreams'. They say that on this island there's a man who, after he touches you, can make all your dreams come true.' 'Well that doesn't sound bad' Usopp said. 'No, it doesn't. Not until you realize that nightmares are dreams too.' 'Nightmares? That's scary!'Chopper said scared. 'If it's true that this man can make you experience your dreams and nightmares, everything you feel can be used against you.' 'So we just have to become friends with this guy? That doesn't sound like a problem at all!' Luffy said while eating. 'He's our enemy already.' Kayleigh looked at Luffy 'What? How? We haven't met him yet! What have we done to him?' Usopp was slowly panicking. 'He's a pirate and he wants some people from this crew. To be exactly: Chopper, Usopp and Franky. He'll do everything to get you guys. That's why he's our enemy as we speak.' 'I'M A TARGET! PROTECT ME ZORO!' Chopper ran around and jumped into Zoro's arms. Zoro looked at Chopper. He didn't really know what to do with him. 'CHOPPER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' 'ZORO PROTECT ME! I'M SCARED!' 'WHAT? GO AWAY! YOU CAN PROTECT YOURSELF! YOU'RE A MONSTER REMEMBER?' 'How do you know all this?' Franky asked. Chopper and Zoro were still going on. 'Well, actually, they are just rumors. But I heard the exact same story out people's mouth too often. That's why I'm starting to believe it.' Kayleigh said with a serious face. 'So we're screwed the moment set foot on the island?' Nami asked. 'I don't know what kind of guy this is. Maybe he'll try to cooperate or maybe he won't. But we have an advance. He's blind. He doesn't know what you guys look like.' 'But everyone else on the island will! We are pretty infamous! Especially that idiot over there.' Usopp pointed at Luffy. 'No they won't. There's no newspaper on the island.' 'You know a little much about this "island of dreams". You can't just know this from rumors.' Zoro said. He finally calmed Chopper down a bit. That's what it looked like at least. 'I'm telling the truth. All I heard were rumors.' Kayleigh looked at Zoro with full confidence. 'What is the name of this guy actually?' Robin asked. 'He goes by the name Tarou. Tsukino Tarou.' 'What I thought. I've heard about him too. I think we can assume he does exist.' Robin said to no one in person. Kayleigh looked around. 'We have to be careful once w- DID HE FELL ASLEEP?' Kayleigh looked at Luffy. Luffy was snoring. 'Don't mind him, Kayleigh-chan. We listened. But…' Sanji turned to Luffy. 'IT'S RUDE TOO FALL ASLEEP IN FRONT OF A LADY' He kicked Luffy against the wall. 'Did I miss something?' Luffy said sleepy. 'Not a thing.' Nami said. 'So that dream guy? I just have to kick his ass, right?' Luffy asked Kayleigh. 'If I were you I would stay away from him until the log poses are set and then leave without him noticing. That's the best way to do it I think.' 'You hear that? Stay unnoticed!' Ussop said. With every word he hit Luffy. 'I see.. So I just have to kick his ass, right?' 'DID YOU EVEN LISTEN!' Ussop screamed. 'Is he always like this?' Kayleigh asked Brooke. 'Most of the time, yes. YOHOHOHO funny isn't it?' 'I guess so!' Kayleigh smiled. 'Then now, can I see your panties?' He asked. 'What..? I..? NOO!' Kayleigh punched him in his face. 'Oh I'm really sorry! Did I hurt you?' her voice sounded worried 'n-not at all, Kayleigh-san.' Brooke had tears in his eyes and a bump on his head. 'next time I will.' Kayleigh said when she pulled herself back together. 'Then why did you ask if you hurt him?' Franky thought out loud.


	3. 3 out of 9

Everyone left the eating room to do his own stuff. And while Franky was improving Sunny, Kayleigh came along. 'What are you doing?' she asked. 'I'm improving Sunny. Although she's pretty good already, there's always space for _super_ improvement.' Franky said proudly. 'Sunny? Is that the name of this ship?' 'Yep! You are on board of the "Thousand Sunny Go"! the ship that will conquer the sea one day!' 'And you made this? That's pretty impressive!' 'Haha it sure is! But have you looked at me? I'm pretty impressive myself!' 'You sure are! How did you become a cyborg, if I may ask?' 'That's a story which makes you cry, it's sad but beautiful and it all started whe-' 'what's this?'A loud bang was heard when Kayleigh dropped a heavy tool and broke it. 'Oops.. I'm really sorry, Franky! I didn't mean to do that at all and I still want to hear your story, but I was curious about this thing and now I broke it and I'm so sorry! You can't imagine how sorry I am! I would repair it if I could but I'm not handy or whatever so...' She continued to rattle very fast. Franky tried to get her attention and finally managed to say what he wanted to say. 'It's okay! The others also breaks a lot of stuff, so I'm kinda used to it! Don't you _super_ worry!' 'I'm glad you say that! I shall go before I break anymore stuff. But first I have a question. I just noticed all these barrels are filled with cola. How come?' 'That's easy! Sunny runs on cola, just like me!' 'You run on cola?' 'Yes, I do! Look!' Franky opened his belly and showed Kayleigh the 3 cola bottles. 'how fascinating!' Kayleigh said. 'Well, I'll leave you alone now! Bye!' Kayleigh smiled 'You can always come again for another _super_ visit!' Franky did his pose while Kayleigh walked up stairs. Then he continued to his work. Kayleigh walked to the head deck where she found Luffy and Ussop fishing. 'AH! KAYLEIGH! Come join us! We're bored! We haven't caught even one fish! Maybe it'll be more fun when you are here!' 'Luffy said. Kayleigh decided to join them. She bowed over the water, closed her eyes and calmly said without facing them: 'fish at 9 O'clock. It'll reach you in 3..2..1.' 'Ussop looked at her with big eyes and then felt how his fishing rod got pulled in to the water. He quickly recovered and pulled the fish out of the water. It was a huge fish! 'We got it!' he yelled 'We got a fish! How did you know that, Kayleigh?' Ussop asked her. 'I can use my observation-Haki in water and even in the sea! It was no big deal, really.' She half smiled. 'You are pretty strong, aren't you?' Luffy asked her. 'Well, if you say so!' She giggled with one hand scratching the back of her head. 'Could you show us some more?' Luffy was close to her head. Kayleigh leaned away from him. 'ye-yeah, sure!' She held one arm in the air and moved her hand quickly up. A small fish jumped out of the water. She caught it with the same hand she made it jump with. The small fish literally sank in her hand. After a few seconds her belly became transparent. The fish swam circles in her belly. 'SUGOI! You ate a fish with your hand!' Luffy's eyes became little shinning stars. 'Not really. I can't consume it. But I can keep it in my body as long as I want.' 'THAT'S SO AWESOME!' Luffy and Ussop yelled at the same time. Kayleigh smiled, then released the little fish into the sea. She smiled while she took a step backwards. 'I hope you guys are hungry.' She said 'Mizu-ka thousand knock-up!' On several places near the right side of the ship the water streamed upwards like small knock-up streams. On top of these a lot of fish was writhing. 'SUGOI!' Usopp said. 'SANJI! Come and look at this!' Meanwhile Luffy stretched his arms around all the fish to get them on the ship. Sanji came out of the kitchen. 'Did you catch all those fish?' Sanji asked astonished. 'Kayleigh did!' Luffy responded. 'KAYLEIGH-CHAN! YOU'RE INCREDIBLE!' 'eh... Thanks... I guess' Kayleigh said uncomfortable while Sanji looked at her with heart-shaped eyes. 'Luffy, Ussop, bring all the fish to the kitchen' He said without facing them. 'We do we have to do that?' Luffy said pouting 'Because you put them on deck' 'But Kayleigh got them out of the water!' 'She must be exhausted from using her powers. AIN'T THAT RIGHT KAYLEIGH-CHAN?' 'Well, actually, I would love to help you guys.' She smiled friendly 'No Kayleigh-chan. These idiots are doing this filthy job. Just relax. I won't allow a lady to do such stuff. And you guys.' Sanji turned to Luffy and Ussop. 'Hurry up a bit. I don't want to waste all this food.' Luffy and Usopp grabbed the fish and brought it to the kitchen with Sanji behind them. Kayleigh stayed on deck. She decided to climb into the crowns nest, where she found Zoro training. 'What are you doing here?' He said. 'Nothing. I was just curious what I would find here.' Kayleigh looked around the training room 'Well, you found me. You are disrupting my training. Leave.' 'Not even a "please?" how rude.' Kayleigh smiled. She looked at him. 'Can I help you with training?' She said. 'Huh? What do you mean?' Zoro said confused. Kayleigh smile got wider 'I was thinking, maybe we could do a little practice-fight. I want to see if you're really as strong as they say.' 'Why don't you challenge Luffy or that stupid cook?' 'I'm not starting with the captain! I don't want to die! Besides, he doesn't look like the type that would fight his crew just to practice.' 'And I do?' 'yep!' Zoro smiled now as well. 'I'm not gonna go easy on you.' 'As long as you let me live' 'I can't promise that'.


End file.
